


Clear Shot

by DragonflyxParodies



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Starts Handling Shit, Attempted assassination, Gen, They Are Not Huntresses, Weiss Says Fuck You Dad, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: She's been sent to kill the Schnee heiress. She intends to kill the Schnee heiress.And then the Schnee heiress speaks.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus, Weiss Schnee & Blake Belladonna
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Clear Shot

Guns are strapped to guards’ backs, safeties on. No limbs flash out to beat stragglers into line, and no curses are thrown at their backs, but the Faunus are more terrified at this display of pseudo peace than they would be at the derision and hostility they usually face. Blake soothes those she can, while they are herded into a tight mob facing a newly-erected stage. It is not raining, but it had the night before, and the ground churns beneath their feet.

They are quiet, wide-eyed and attentive. They have heard about what happened in Vale, and they fear another massacre here.

As the smallest mine in Vacuo, they knew if anything were to happen, it would happen to them.

There is a sudden hush, and Blake looks up as someone steps out onto the stage.

She is a thin, tall girl no older than Blake. She wears incredibly expensive clothing, a long white coat with silver clasps and knee-high high heeled boots, the same color as her coat. A silver sword is strapped to her hip and it hangs there, the etchings on the metal speaking volumes for its cost. Her hair is done up in a long, curling ponytail, brilliantly white. With her ice-blue eyes and pale skin, there is no mistaking her.

Blake’s hand falls to her hip, to the gun secreted there.

“This place is filthy.” Her voice is as imperious as her aura, and the Faunus around her begin to realize who exactly she is as she taps the microphone affixed to her lapel.

“I intend to change that. As of this moment this mine and its sister factory are under my control. I am Weiss Schnee. I have brought you here to address some… _issues_ , we’ll call them.”

She does not tell them to quiet when the whispering begins. Perhaps because it is only a low murmur—none dare speak to directly to her.

“Firstly, there will be some major changes in the management here.” Blake’s gaze falls to the crowd, sees a line of humans standing closest to the stage. The Schnee walks to the edge of the stage, one hand on her hip as she scrutinizes them. The Faunus around them inch back, though there is no room to be choosy who they stand beside.

“You are all fired.”

There is a moment of silence, as her proclamation is processed, and then the first human cries out some sort of refusal, a protest.

“You can’t—“

“I can, and I have. You ran this place like a slave camp, and the product showed it. We can’t sell anything less than the finest dust in Remnant—it’s a wonder this mine is even still operational! Leave, now. Neapolitan will take your badges on your way out. If any of you return here, you will be arrested and charged with trespassing.”

A woman steps onto the stage, strides up to the Schnee girl, and then drops to the mud in front of the humans. Blake cannot see what she does, but the humans leave without so much as a whisper of protest—and it would have been clearly audible. None of the Faunus are making any sound.

The Schnee waits until they leave before speaking again, gaze appraising as she regards them.

“You will be paid by the amount of dust you bring in. Not individually, but as teams, which will be assigned by your new managers, who will also handle hours. New uniforms will be issued as well—if it has not been made abundantly clear, _I_ own the mine now, not Schnee Industries. Inspections will occur twice as often as they have before, and if safety measures are not met, you will not work. Guards will follow each team in the event of an emergency.”

She pauses for a moment, as shock races through those listening. She speaks of things none of them have even heard about before. _Safety measures?_ The tunnels are incredibly unstable, some infested with Grimm, and while there are always a few deaths every month, it is none of their employer’s business. And using guards to _protect_ them?

Blake’s hand falls from her hip, dangles at her side.

“And, speaking of safety, you will all have today and tomorrow off, while we deal with the Grimm in the mine. Anyone late for their first day of work will be fired. There is a desk at the gate—you will give your information to the attendants there. If your name is called, step forward. Sun Wukong.”

And they freeze, their confusion and shock again sparking to fear as she begins to single them out. One Faunus steps forward, slowly, gingerly. He is tall, muscled, a mess of blonde hair on his head and a similarly colored tail flicking agitatedly behind him as he pulls himself onto the stage.

“What?” He asks the Schnee, eyeing her warily. Something dark flashes through her eyes, not something _evil_ , but an anger of a sort Blake has never seen on a human before.

“What? I just fired the entire managerial staff here. I need replacements. Honey Albin.”

She doesn’t look at them as she speaks, keeps her gaze firmly fixed to a point just above their heads.

Blake ducks behind the Faunus beside her, and leaves. She trembles the entire way home.

She tells Adam she never had a clear shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuu I think Yang was gonna be a bodyguard for Weiss at some point in this? It's old AF and again, cleaning out my WIPS, so for all intents and purposes this is done. But! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
